The real me
by lil'carlita
Summary: What if Naruto is a girl named Natsumi Kazama and wants to leave to the village. First fic so be nice I suck in summuraries please give me ideas for the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

_Taking to kyubi _

**Kyubi taking**

Who I am ? A demon vessel, the loudmouth, the Idiot. That what people think, but they have no idea of who I really am. All my life, I have been alone. No one cared, only oji-san cared but he die figthing Orochimaru . So I decided to leave the village, I used to call home. I ask Gaara if I could go with him to his village. It's funny how I trust someone that attack my village, more than anything. He knows my secret that only the Hokage, Hinata, the council knows and Urika-sensei. My secret is that my father was the Yondaime and I am his only daughter. My real name is Natsumi Kazama. Yes, I was disguise as a boy to protect myself, I was suppose to act like an idiot. In reality, I have an IQ over 200, I am not loud but I love Ramen. Tsunade say that I could easily be a Anbu if I wanted to. But I don't want to because I don't want to protect a village that has been a nightmare for me. They tried to kill me so many time, that I stop counting. Tomorrow I'll go to Tsunade-baachan.

The next day.

When I left my apartement , I went out as me Natsumi. It was weird at first because the villagers were smiling at me. I didn't really care BECAUSE today was the day I will be able to leave the village. As I enter the Hokage office. I saw Tsunade and Ero-sannin talking . I was about to excuse myself ,but Ero-Sannin saw me and ask me to come in. He told me he never saw such a beauty before and whereWas I all this time. Tsunade and I started to laught. It's true I do look like the sexy jutsu but my breast are not that huge and I don't have whiskers mark on my face and I'm only twelve.

-Ero-sannin it's me Naruto, but my real name is Natsumi. I said

-I knew it was you Tsunade just told me about the real you. And she also told me that you wanted to leave , but that it out of the question. Jiraiya said like I did something wrong.

-WHAT? You want me to stay here, I hate this place all I see here is hatred. And you don't have to decide what I am going to do in my life you are not my father. You were never there when I needed someone Only Oji-san was and his dead so don't say I have to live in a place that I am no wanted. I yelp at him and I could fell the tears on my cheeks. Tsunade was standing next to me and said.

-I'm sorry Naru-chan, but you cannot leave yo... She didn't have time to finish because I left the room and closed the door pretty hard.

In the office

-I guess I won't be seing her in a while. Tsunade sight but went on.

-She need to find her precious people here and make the people love her for who she is. She won't gain that power if she run away. It a pity she left like that she could of at least let me finish. She sight

In the Hallway

I ran so fast that couldn't see where I was going , I couldn't believed it that I was going to stay in that village. I was so deep in thought that I crash into someone when I lift my head I saw someone I didn't want to see.I wasn't in a good position, because I was on top of him.

-Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going sorry. I apologized. It was weird the way Sasuke was looking at me it was like he never saw me or someting

**Gaki he never saw the real you. ** She said laughing at me .

_It's not my fault that I forgot ok so leave me alone. _

Back in the real world. In Sasuke mind

Wow she beautiful, long blond hair, nice curve and she around Sakura height . Her eyes or beautiful sky blue. It weird I never seen her before. And She must be around my age. I have to know her name.

In the Hallway

-It's ok , but next time you better watch where your going. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and what is ours?

-My name is Natsumi Kazama nice to meet you Uchiha-san. I said with a smile and I bow to him and left.

-Natsumi Kazama I shall see you later I hope. And he went to The Hokage office to know more about this girl he just meet.

PLEASE REVIEW .. ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

PARING VOTING

NARUXSASU

NARUXNEJI

NARUXGAARA

NARUXKIBA

NARUXSHIKAMURU

NARUXKAKASHI

NARUX ITACHI


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people I forgot to tell you that Sasuke still has the curse seal and that Itachi was Natsumi sensei and he is a spy for Konohagakure. Thanks for the reviews, Next chapter I will give you the winner.

I don't own Naruto...

_Natsumi thinking_

**Kyubi talking**

Training area 

_This is boring I'm stuck here FOREVER, I wish I could leave here. There no one that cares for me. My teammates hates me, Iruka-sensei just feellllllllll... Ok maybe he cares, but that all._

**And how about your best friend Hinata-chan, the olg hag and her apprentice, and that jaraiya.**

_Ok ok I got it, but I still want to leave this place. Ok let go to the team metting._

**After you finish your 200 laps arounds Konoha and buy 100 pounds of weights NOW FINISH YOUR PUSH-UP.**

_YES KYUBI-SENSEI.(What a slave driver)_

**I heard you.**

_Sorry. _

After training, she went to meet her teammates as Naruto. And Chaos started Sasuke started to make the Chidori and Naruto did the Rasegan. They started to run at each other, but they were stop by Kakashi. After that Kakashi ask the rest of the team to leave he need to speak to Sasuke alone.

With Naruto in an other training ground

_Man Sasuke is really crazy. _While she was kicking the tree, she felt Shikamuru coming in her way. Shikamuru explain that Sasuke left the village and need his help.(You know what happen after that so I am not going to describe all the fights)

Sasuke and Naruto fighting

"What the hell is your problem, Why are leaving, did you hit you head or something? Naruto ask she was a tired the second level of the curse seal was extremely powerful and she had trouble fighting Sasuke. "My problem is I need to kill Itachi, he kill my clan and I need power that Konohagakure cannot give me and Orochimaru can." Sasuke said will doing another Chirodi. "Man, you have everything in the village the people love you, and Itachi-sensei didn't kill your clan Oroch..." She didn't have time to finish because Sasuke was running at fast speed with the Chirodi in his right hand and the attack went next to her heart. Sasuke still had his hand through her chest when she transform into Natsumi. " Orochimaru (cough) kill (cough) our (cough) clan" and she black out. Sasuke curse seal was deactivited he was looking at the girl he saw this morning. He look if she still had a pulse, but they was nothing, so he started to cry he kill his best Friend no he kill a innocent girl.

Natsumi mind

_Finally I can leave this village even though I didn't want to die, but I guess is better than to stay in that damn village, right Kyubi-sensei._

**Kit, I know you hate that village, but I know you don't want to die so young so I'm going to give you a little present.**

_What present, what is happening , WHAT ARE YOU GOING._

**Goodbye kit use my power well ok.**

_No don't leave me please your my only family please don't go._ She started to cry Kyubi always told her that one day she was going to leave her and today was the day. She felt a huge Chakra wave envolopping her and she new this was the end of Kyubi.

The valley of the end

"What the hell was that" Sasuke said very surprise, he tought he was seeing things, but when Kakashi came and told him everything was ok. And took Natsumi and said to Sasuke "You are in big trouble, you know that, If she doesn't survive Tsunade-sama, will kill you and you big brother migth kill you too." Sasuke was shocked why would his brother kill him and he remember what Natsumi told him. "So Is she a Uchiha" he ask. "You'll ask her after" He said while running at fast speed, because she needed medical attention.

3 week later

She was opening her eyes, all she saw was white, white hall, white sheet. _I must be in the hospital. _She wanted to pull herself up, but it was hard for her. She look around and saw her best friend and Tsunade-bachan sleeping. So she decided to be the mean little girl that she was "HINATA-CHAN, tsunade-BACHAN WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPP" she shouted and immedely the woke up happy to see her ok, but pissed that she had to wake them up like that. Hinata was the first to give her a big hug and than her bachan. "Well it took you long enough to wake up I though you die, no you actually die and after reavive ourself care to explain." "NO" she shouted. Hinata and Tsunade look at each other they had the look ( Change the subject). Before any of them could talk the rest of the Rookies 9 (Sasuke was there too) and The Sand enter the door. Natsumi had a look on herself (kill me please). "How are you doing Natsumi-chan" Sakura ask. " Fine thanks for asking Sakura-chan" She said with a smile. Everyone was relief to see that she wasn't the total opposite of Naruto, but she was kind of like him, but in a graceful way. "OOOOHHHH... look at the time I have paper work to do bye bye Sumi-chan" And Tsunade left like a speeding bullet. _That old hag she is so going to pay. _She look around and saw that everyone wanted to ask her a question, but weren't bold enough to ask. "You can ask question, I'm not going to bite you." Sakura was the first one ask a question and the last was Sasuke "Are you an Uchiha" everyone was looking at him like are you crazy or something, maybe we should find something to take out that curse seal out of him they all though. "Yes , but I'm haft my mother was an Uchiha. That why Itachi was my sensei when I was a kid ,because I had the Sharigan at 5 just like him." Everybody knew that Natsumi wasn't showing her real strenght when she was Naruto, but they never though she could be that strong. "Any question" she ask in a cute way that they all thought how could someone that cute have such a burden (THEY KNOW THAT KYUBI WAS SEAL IN HER) "Can I go out with you" Kiba ask. "NO WAY" and they started to laugh at Kiba even his dog was laughing with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto...

_Natsumi thought _

**OTHER PEOPLE THINKING**

After talking to Tsunade about the sealing disapearing, she ask her how come everybody new about her being the kyubi vessel.

"That will be my fault, after cheeking you I notice you didn't have the seal and I forgot that your friend were there I scream so loud that half the village new that the seal was gone so I hade to explain my outburst". Natsumi sigh, _She can even control her emotion... What kind of Hokage is she. "_By way Natsumi everybody know that the Kyubi is gone and that you are The daughter of Yondaime." "WHAT." Natsumi screamed. "Don't worry everything going to be all right know you can go do whatever you want for today, but you have a team metting with your teammates ok. Now let me go to sleep I had a pretty hard day, bye Nee-chan" "But, It's only 8 in the morning Old hag." "I SAID I NEED TO SLEEP SO GO" "OK OK I'm going." After leaving The Hokage office _today going to be a lonnnnnnngg day, I should go training._ While she was walking she notice that A lot of people were looking at her_ do I have something on my face._ Lost in her though she didn't notice they was a billboard, so she hit it pretty hard and fell on her face "OWW, that hurt" She saw a lot of people coming next to her "Natsumi-sama are you ok." She put herself up "Yes, I' m fine thanks." She bow and left _they are sooo hypocrite, they find out I don't carry the demon anymore and they all ... nice plus they know who my father is I will never be reconignized for who I am. I wish I could go away from here, just for a little while_._ Why are those guys following me, why do they have my name on they shirt Ohh NOOOO fanboy I need to get out of here._ She started to run as fast as she could to get away from those crazy Fanboys.

Training ground

Sasuke felt a huge power source coming, He put himself in alert just in case It could be an enemi. When he saw who it was he drop his alert. "Man, Now I know how Sasuke feels." "How do I feel" "WHAT, don't scared me like that I though you were one of those fanboys." He smirk "So now little dope has a fan club." He sat new to her, and she smiled "At least, you didn't change Sasuke everybody In the village is acting weird, even Sakura is nice it's scary. I am not use to this and I don't like it before they were treating me like dirt and now I'm a princess I hate it I really want to leave this place." "But aren't you the one who want to be recongnize" "Not like that, I mean I want to be recongnized by my achivement , not my father's I don't want to be compare to him."She said, she wanted to cry, but Uchiha don't cry, she didn't want to show her weakness. "You know it's ok to cry, eventhough we are not suppose to." She started to cry and put her head on his chest. When she was done crying, she felt all the weight she had on her shoulder were gone. "Thanks Sasuke, so why are those Anbus following you." He sigh, but kept his cool "What do you think after returning I was going to be free like a bird or something, that's my punishement for trying to go to Orochimaru, plus I have to wait 3 years before doing the Chunin exam." "Oh that going to be hard for you so let's make a deal, I'll wait till your punishement is over and do the chunin exam with you and beat you UP."He was going to answer when the felt a strange Aura, but still familiar. "ITACHI-SENSEI ." It was Itachi and Kisame. "Go tell your Hokage that I am here." Looking where the Anbus were, and they disapears. Itachi turn his back to his former student and Brother and smiled while doing hand seal. "_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu." _They dodge the attack, but Kisame was behing them and give them a kick on the stomach "Man they fast."Sasuke cursed. "What your problem Itachi don't you remember us, it's me NATSUMI."She screamed. "I do not remember a little weakling like you."He replied. "I'll show you weak, bastard SHARIGAN _Katon, Karyuu Endan." _**What the F... She isn't suppose to know that move it Hokage level. Itachi and Kisame though. "**Kisame absorbe her chakra, She little bit to powerful for her age.I'll attack her." "_Kage bunshin no jutsu." _There were 6 of her that surrounded Sasuke. "What are you doing, you'll need help he's powerful." "NO, I'll kick his ass, He lie to me he told me he didn't kill the clan, he kill my MOM SO HE'LL DIE." There was a purple Chakra surrounding her, she doing some seal that neither Itachi nor Kisame knew. "_Doton,Doryuudan._ » And that when Jaraiya, Tsunade and some other Jonin came. "WHAT THAT SARUTOBI-SENSEI MOVE" Tsunade and Jaraiya yelled. Kisame aborbe her attack with his sword. "Not bad kid, you actually scared us with that attack." She was tired, that attack took a lot of her. "I'll make sure you die." He smiled. "Itachi let me take her, if I don't finish in 10 minutes you'll finish her for me." Itachi nodded **You just need to kill him Natsumi and I'll could come back here. Itachi though. **_Man that guy he absorbe chakra all I need to do is used Taijutsu and his a goner." _She took of her weights and put herself Iron Fist Style. Meanwhile Itachi made a barrier where only Sasuke, Natsumi, Kisame and Himself were in. Everyone recongnized that style and look at Maito Gai "YES I DID SHOW HER THE POWER OF YOUTH, AND SHE IS BETTER THAN ROCK LEE. GO NATSUMI-CHAN SHOW HIM THE POWER OF YOUTH." Maito Gai screamed. "HAI SENSEI I WILL." She started doing Leaf Spinning Wind, but Kisame blocked and her gave a punch on her Face. _DAMN his Taijutsu is good. _"Little girl I don't have a weakness in taijutsu." He said. She put herself up and did Primary Lotus. Kisame was to slow to escape the attack, but dodge it and he took his sword and try to absorbe her chakra, but she evaded. _Damn I am in not in a good positon Wait I can do the Genjutsu. _"_Kokuangyou no Jutsu" _"What the hell did you do why is it so dark." Kisame screamed. "Rasengan" She screamed and put it on his heart. He didn't have a chance to move, he die. After the genjutsu was out she went straight to where Itachi was followed by Sasuke. "ITACHI I'LL KILL YO..." and she collapsed in Sasuke arms. "I see that she is fond of you Sasuke."He smiled at Sasuke. The others came and said at the same time "Welcome back Itachi."

Jutsu

_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu _A powerfull technique which will surround the user by flames. Out of those flames comes a very powerfull beam of fire.

Katon, Karyuu Endan A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth

_Doton,Doryuudan _A technique that follows up the Earth River Slide technique, a shape of a dragon is pulled out of the mud in which the dragon opens it's mouth and then spits missiles made out of mud to hit the opponent. This technique is usually followed up by Karyuudan

Iron Fist Style: The hand-to-hand combat style which tries to break the enemy's bone and create external wounds. It uses strength alone and causes damage to the outer body. It's an offensive-type of fighting which Lee and Gai specializes in.

Leaf Spinning Wind: Used in Rock Lee's combo fighting style, a powerful spinning kick aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Violent Wind, but more powerful.

Primary Lotus: A forbidden jutsu performed by opening 3 chakra gates (releases the body's limits on muscle usage/chakra flow). It puts a lot of strain on the body and muscles and is nearly a suicidal attack. It goes beyond the speed and power of any other lotus technique. Continuous speed and high powered attacks makes this devastating to any opponent. The power can increase even more by opening more chakra gates, but the result is immobility of the user, due to torn muscle fibers.

_Kokuangyou no Jutsu:_ Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. It traps the opponent into absolute darkness, where they can see nothing but their own body. The person/people trapped inside the genjutsu cannot see the user if the user decides to attack, therefore defending one's self is extremely hard.

OK PEOPLE IS EITHER ITACHI OR SASUKE


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto...

_Natsumi thought _

**OTHER PEOPLE THINKING**

Thanks for the reviews So the winner is Itachi 

_I can't believe that I though Itachi was an enemi, I have been avoiding him for 3 week now. And Now I have to go see Tsunade, Man that suck. _

As she enters the room Tsunade was screaming at Jaraiya because he was doing what he usually does. "You call me Tsunade-sensei." At this point Jaraiya look confused. "Since when is she your apprentice. How come no one told me anything." "About a month, she really has potential in the medical area, plus her strengh is almost as strong as mine." Tsunade was really pround of Natsumi because she was one of her best apprentice with Hinata and Sakura.

"So Is she like everyone apprentice are what. Did everyone teach her something." Jaraiya was mad and sad, he though that Natsumi was his student. "Nop, Kakashi never though me a new Jutsu. After that I think almost everyone though me something. So did you call me to talk about my training with the others, wait I though you knew about my other senseis." "No, I didn't call for that I call you for something more important I had new that the Hokage of Stone want to assinate you." Now Natsumi was shocked and confused.

"But I never did anything to them." "Yes we know that , Remember the great war ..." Jaraiya wasn't even done talking but he saw that Natsumi understood. "So because of what my dad did." She said " I have to pay the consercased again." She mutted that part for herself. "Do not worry, everything is fine your dad left you the Kazama Mansion, that is very well guarded. Plus you will have a new roommate in 4 years." "Why." Now they was a long moment of silence before Tsunade replied.

"You know in every Clan or noble family the Oldest daughter always have an arranged marriage. And you are one of those girls. Plus you will get married at the age of 18 with Itachi Uchiha." Natsumi was fuming. "WHAT, what he's problem. Even though he is dead his been ruining my life, with the Kyubi and NOW HE WANTS ME TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOST CONTACT FOR ALMOST 6 YEARS." She screamed and run of the office bashing everything in her way.

In the office, Tsunade was starting to have a bad day and she though it was going to be a good day. "Itachi you can come out." Tsunade said. "I guess she doesn't want to marry me." Itachi said emotionless. "It's not that, she is starting to think she can't control her life, because everything is choosing for her. Itachi go find her. And bring her here." Tsunade said. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Natsumi was in her favorite place, the waterfall that was her place for peace. She was crying, she was mad, because a dead man was controling her life. "So, you still come here." Itachi said. "Leave me alone." She didn't want to talk to him, really she wanted to kill him right now because she though he knew all that time. "I didn't know you were the girl I was going to get married to, I just learned that It was you the day I came I swear." Itachi said while he sat next to Natsumi. "I don't care if you knew are not, It just I don't get why my mom didn't told me. She must of know right." She said looking at the cloud, while she remember her mother .

"Remember she died when you were 7, she must of though that she was going to live longer. I am sure that she was going to tell you, when you were mature enough." He look at her and smiled. "I guess you are right." "So let go back to the Hokage office she not done with us." He put himself up and started to walk. While Natsumi was still looking at the sky. _Maybe I do have something here, maybe I can be happy and be the next Hokage. _

"Let go Tsumi-chan." Itachi screamed. " I'm coming." She ran next to Itachi and hold his hand and they started to walk. "You know that you are going away with Jaraiya for 1 to 2 years or even more for training." Itachi said. "What, Tsunade is leaving me with that man." _If he ever look at me like he look at Tsunade I will kill him._ "Don't worry I don't think he's that..." "Ok let hurry up. I want to know when I'm leaving. Maybe when I come back I will have no problem marrying you." She smiled and disapared with a poof.

2 ½ years later in front of the gates

"JARAIYA STOP LOOKING AT ME.YOU PERVERT "

Ok I don' think this I My best chapter, but I'll will make it up to you guys

Please Reviews. Thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

_Natsumi thought_

**Other people thinking**

Sorry guys I had exam so I couldn't continue with the story

I am really sorry

"It was almost the best vacation ever, except that ridiculous training of yours and having you with me every single day. Leaving this village for a while was the best thing ever."

She said while walking in the village with Jaraiya,

Natsumi had grown up to be a fine young lady. She was wearing a white top where her a stomach was exposed with white pants, gloves and sandals. She look like a living angel, with her long blonde hair moving with the wind and her blue eyes which you see that she had a hard life, but was determined to change it.

"So, what have you been writing to those friends of yours that after that chunin exam last year, you took the jonin exam and past with flying colors." He was really proud that the last legacy of the Kazama clan was a really strong prodigy. He was taken aback when she was showing Tsunade monstrous strength.

"Nope, they will find out soon enough. And by the way I am telling Itachi-kun and Tsunade about you pecking on me every time I was in the bathhouse." The look on Jaraiya was priceless. He knew the consequence if he peck on Natsumi. He was afraid of that monstrous strength that Tsunade have and Itachi the thing he could do to him.

"Don't worry I wont tell you had enough bumps on the head from me so guess I wont tell if you promise me that you wont use me in your stupid book of yours."

"It's a deal." They shook on it and went to the hokage office. While they were walking people were bowing to them, like they were famous people or noble.

_Ok that was weird only bachan knows that we are coming. Look like Itachi is behind us._

She jumps to where Itachi was and drag him down. "I see that you getting better, now I understand you having a jonin rank. At the age of 14 not bad at all Tsumi-chan." To say he was surprise when heard that she past the jonin exam without sweating was remarkable.

"Oh how nice of you to spy on us." She was even finish when she heard Orochimaru was attacking Tsunade. She disappeared with a yellow flash.

"So she that good." Itachi ask. "Better than you can imagine. Hurry up we need to go to the battlefield.

On the roof top of the hokage tower

"So Tsunade you are the knew Hokage, I thought you hate the Hokages. Tell me what change your mind." Tsunade was about to speak when she a Yellow flash. " I did." Natsumi was in stance to fight. "So little princess want to fight, I be back for you when I am done with her."

"Sharingan." She yelled.

"So you are one of the last Uchiha. I kill you like killed the others." Orochimaru will performing Body freeze skill. "It's a pity that I have to kill so easy."

"What are you talking about I am just behind you." And she gave him a super power punch on the face.

"It was a lucky shoot and it will be your last."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

_Natsumi thought_

**Other people thinking**

Sorry guys Sorry sorry

Now on with the story

On the roof top of the hokage tower

"So Tsunade you are the knew Hokage, I thought you hate the Hokages. Tell me what change your mind." Tsunade was about to speak when shesawa Yellow flash. " I did." Natsumi was in stance to fight. "So little princess want to fight, I be back for you when I am done with her."

"_Sharingan." She yelled._

"_So you are one of the last Uchiha. I kill you like killed the others." Orochimaru said while he was performing Body freeze skill. "It's a pity that I have you to kill so easy. Your beauty is … What can I said" He was licking his lips with his snake tongue, he was about to throw a kunai at her, but he felt a chakra signature behind him _

"_What are you talking about I am just behind you." And she gave him a super power punch on the face. The punch threw him into the next building wall. Orochimaru put himself up it and wipe the blood that was next to his lips and he whisper. _

"_It was a lucky shoot and it will be your last." _

After the punch Natsumi told Tsunade to get Jaraiya and Itachi while she kept the snake sannin busy. As soon as Tsunade disappeared the sky became cloudy the wind was blowing hard, she could feel a dark aura approaching her. She knew she was no match for a sannin, but she had to protect the villager and the hokage. _Why couldn't_ _I_ _wait_ _for_ _the others now_ _I'm in_ _big_ _sh_!t. She could hear ligthning ; suddenly Orochimaru was in front of her. His eyes were glowing yellow while he was doing some hand seals. When he was finished 4 of his ninjas appeared and they yelp "Shishienjin".

The next thing she knew was that she was in a large purple barrier. _Why did I let him …_ She didn't finish her thought since she felt pain in her abdomen. Orochimaru had punch her straight on her stomach, she took a few feet backwards. The sannin didn't wait for her to recover and was about to give her a kick but Natsumi disappear with a poof. "Stop it with the shadow clone and fight" He was getting annoyed with those clones, he wanted to have fun and she was playing with him. He knew he could beat her but with difficulty she wasn'tat his level yet.

She tried time and time again to hit him, while at the same time having to dodge his shots at her. "There must be some truth to the old belief that women don't belong on the battlefield. You're just another argument for that belief, aren't you? You know full well thatyou can'tget away from me; you are weak just like your dead father. " He laughed some more and gave Natsumi a chance to take in what he had just said.

"Do NOT compare me to him." Her voice was calm but cold. Orochimaru knew he hit a sensitive part but he was not prepared of what was going to happen next.

Natsumi's eyes flashed with a fire that had never ignited there before. An overwhelming surge of anger arose from deep within the recesses of her mind and overcame all sense of reason that had previously been guiding her actions. With an unnatural scream of rage and hatred, she launched a strangely powerful and aggressive attack on him, and she caught him off guard due to her rapid increase in speed and strength.

She dove into him and slammed punch after punch into his ribs, forcing him farther and farther backward. She didn't care anymore that she was weaker ninja than Orochimaru ninja. She didn't care that she was scared out of her mind. She didn't even care that the possibility was good that she would die today! She was no longer aware of these things. They had all been replaced by the desire to beat the holy crap out of the snake sannin. Without showing the slightest sign of fatigue, she slammed a right hook into the side of his face so hard that he spun around five and one-half times before she stopped him with a fierce jerk on his arm. She clamped onto it with both hands and began to twirl him around and around in a heavily tilted, circular path.

She was slinging him to the ground with incredible force. Before he even managed to hit the ground, Natsumi already made a rasengan in her hand.

"RASENGAN " She screamed, trowing an extraordinarily powerful blast directly at the stunned opponent . It began to explode on contact, and it was more than sufficient to keep Orochimaru pinned and immobile. But that wasn't all. The massive explosion caused a crater so large that she couldn't see the snake bastard anymore.

She fell on her knee _Damn I can't fell my legs anymore. I know he still alive I am so dead _

"Congratulations!" He said icily, glaring forcefully at her. "I was careless, and you got lucky. But your luck runs out now!" Before she had a chance to blink, the snake sannin shot forward at Natsumi with his arm drawn back and bent at the elbow. She wouldn't have had any time to dodge even if she hadn't been slowed by her pain and fatigue. Orochimaru moved with lightning speed, and Natsumi never knew what happened until it had already happened.

She suddenly felt a strange sensation of pressure on her abdomen, and she became aware that Orochimaru was no longer charging at her. Rather, he was already right in front of her, and his face was just a few inches lower than hers was. Something about the expression on his face made the blood freeze in her veins. She looked down to see his arm, or at least the part of it that was visible, sticking out of her stomach. Her armor had been cracked apart and had chunks missing down there – all of which were still suspended in the air around Orochimaru's arm. She looked back up at his face in surprise, having not realized the full reality of her situation yet. He grinned back at her sadistically. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead choked out a sizeable amount of blood. It splattered messily on his embedded arm, and dripped off underneath it.

At the same moment Tsunade, Jaraiya, Itachi and other ninjas arrived outside the barrier. They gasped in frightened horror at what had just happened to Natsumi, and Orochimaru just turn his head and smiled at them he knew that they couldn't do anything to help Natsumi.

Natsumi reached shakily for his arm. She tried to pull it out, but found to her dismay that she didn't have the strength to do anything more than grasp it. She looked back up at him in disbelief, still clutching his arm.

_I can't feel anything, I have no strength to continue I feel weak_

He still had that evil grin on his face. Without a word, he suddenly grabbed onto her right shoulder with his left hand. He then wrenched his right arm out of her stomach, making a sickening squelching sound, and a steady rush of blood gushed out after it. She gasped loudly, her body having suddenly been racked by an unbearably excruciating spasm of pain. She began to go numb as she slipped into a state of shock. Her body fell limp, and she would have fallen down on the floor, if not for the fact that he was still holding her up by her shoulder.

Outside the barrier

Everyone was in shocked howdid Orochimaru got so strong. It true his was a Sannin, but the way he was beating Natsumi like she was nothing and everybody knew that Natsumi was stronger than any elite Jounin in Konoha. If Orochimaru could beat her like that than Konoha was in big danger. Itachi was looking intensively at his fiancé, she look broken and he felt helpless. He felt someone touch his shoulder and instinct knew it was he little brother he was wearing a black outfit with red strip and he had a dragon anbu mask. "Don't worry I have a plan to get her out of there follow me." Itachi didn't respond hejust follow his little brother.

Natsumi closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face. She wanted to block his image out of her mind. She knew she was going to die; her wound was most assuredly fatal. But for some reason she was able to accept that. The one thing that she was unable to accept was that the last image she would ever see for the rest of her life was Orochimaru's grinning face.

"Please," she whispered. "Enough. Let me die in peace."

"No, I can't do that I still have a little surprise for you." He still had that stupid smiled. When he screamed "Impure World Resurrection _(Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei)"_

A wooden box appears with the Yondaime name on it.

"I.t ca.n't be … f..a..r..t..e..r"

"I knew you'd love my surprise."


End file.
